The Guardian
by KahlanDanvers1988
Summary: They were the ones sent to protect. But they were also the ones abandoned in their most desperate time. Now there’s only one left, and it’s up to her who wins the war for those who possess the Power.....
1. Summary and Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately do not own any of the stuff or characters that you may find that are from the film. No matter how much I wish I did!

**Summary: **They were the ones sent to protect. But they were also the ones abandoned in their most desperate time. Now there's only one left, and it's up to her who wins the war for the world….and our souls!

**Prologue:**

They've always been there, when they were needed, watching, protecting. They've also always been hunted. Never able to stay in the same place for more than a few months at a time. They were here to protect but were turned away in their most desperate time. So now they watch, from a distance. Never making their presence known unless it was absolutely necessary. They were…..are, the Protectors. The Guardians. The ones that watched over those who had the Power. But their numbers have decreased. Leaving only one left. The rest you ask? Murdered…..for their blood. The blood of the Guardians is the strongest, richest, purest and most powerful of all supernatural beings. The second the blood of the final Guardian is spilt, the realm between good and evil no longer exist. For a war, started centuries before, can only end when the final blood is shed. But there's a catch, if the final Guardian were to be killed by a person of evil spirit the world would ultimately come to an end. Where as if a person of a good spirit were to kill the Final, the world will live, the war would still continue but the human race would at least be alive. And now, in the year 2006, the war is finally coming to a head, the evil is rising again, and the final Guardian needs to survive by all means necessary, or we'll all perish……


	2. Character Birthdays

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately do not own any of the stuff or characters that you may find that are from the film. No matter how much I wish I did!

**Character Birthdays:**

Just thought I put this in the beginning because it for some reason sort of helped with the whole timing of the story, even though it doesn't really go over that much of a time period. It just the main characters' birthdays. This story starts on April 23th, 2006.

**Caleb Danvers:** May 1st, 1988

**Pogue Parry: **June 18th, 1988

**Reid Garwin: **September 13th, 1988

**Tyler Simms: **October 23rd, 1988

**Kira Snider: **April 30th, 1989

**Kate Tunney: **February 3rd, 1988

**Amanda Mathews: **November 30th, 1988

**Kayla Spencer: **June 15th, 1989

**Sarah Wenham: **July 12th, 1988 (Sarah will barley be in this!)

The parents aren't in the story a lot but I figured I'd put them in this anyway.

**Cassandra Snider: **April 29th, 1972

**Carter Snider: **January 30th, 1969

**Aunt Sally: **October 15th, 1974

**James Danvers: **October 14th, 1958 (James isn't as aged in this as what he was in the film, he can still walk around and lives at the mansion with Evelyn and Caleb.)

**Scott Parry: **December 3rd, 1958

**Jason Garwin: **January 2nd, 1959

**Marcus Simms: **March 4th, 1959

**Evelyn Danvers:** July 25th, 1960

**Peyton Parry: **April 19th, 1959

**Meredith Garwin: **November 14th, 1959

**Caitlin Simms: **January 25th, 1960


	3. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Anything you find familiar, I do not own, unfortunately.

**June 10****th****, 1993**

**Salem, ****Massachusetts**

"Run! We have to get out! Run!"

"Somebody help us."

"We have to go back."

"There were others left behind. Trapped in the houses. We have to go back for them."

The screams were deafening. The only thing that could be heard aside from the roar of the flames that were eating away at the wood that made up the house. The fire was spreading. Faster as the people in the small village attempted to out run the flames that were getting closer with each passing second.

"CARTER!"

A young woman screamed at the top of her lungs, not being able to see her husband through the thick of the smoke that had consumed the village in which they lived. The flames were becoming more intense as they continued to rip through the village. Not being able to see her husband, the woman turned grabbed the small 5 year old girl in her arms and rushing with the rest of the crowd that was attempting to escape the chaos that had been caused in their home. Finally reaching a small cliff that over looked the village the woman again turned around to look upon the ultimate destruction that had fallen upon the once peaceful village.

The flames continued to gather intensity and speed as everything that lay in their path was completely consumed. The screams of the villages continued as they ran passed her, up the mountain and out of site. The young woman looked around her trying to find her husband, trying to find anyone that she could ask if they've seen him. But no ones faces could be seen, they were all covered by the ash that had fallen from the fires that had not completely consumed and destroyed all of their homes.

Turning around, the young woman followed the others who had now slowed down to a walk instead of running. But instead of going over the mountain, she walked herself and her 5 year old daughter into the woods that ran alongside the mountain.

"Cassandra? Where are you going? You can't go in there. We have to get as far away from here as possible." An elderly man shouted to Cassandra as she walked further into the woods. Ignoring the man, she kept walking until the only sounds that could be heard came from the creatures that inhabitant of the woods that they were in.

After walking for a few minutes and making sure no one had followed her, the woman placed the young girl on the ground and kneeled down in front of her.

"Mommy? What's going on? Where's daddy?" The small girl asked in her small barley there voice.

Looking down at her daughter she knew what she had to do. She knew that _they_ would come for the both of them. She also knew that it didn't matter if they were to get her but if they were to get her daughter that would prove fatal. For everyone.

"Mommy where are we going?" The little girl asked confused.

"We're going to go somewhere special ok. Somewhere that we'll both be safe. I promise." Looking down at her daughter Cassandra could tell that she had no idea what was going on.

"Ok mommy." You could practically hear the tiredness in her voice.

Cassandra sat down on the ground and pulled her daughter onto her lap.

"Everything will be ok now. There's nothing to worry about now." Cassandra spoke while rocking the young girl in her arms, trying to get her to go to sleep. It would be easier to do what she knew she had to if the girl wasn't awake.

Noticing after a few minutes that she had in fact fallen asleep, Cassandra stood up with the girl still in her arms. Closing her eyes, Cassandra concentrated on what she had to do. A split second after her eyes closed Cassandra and the young girl completely vanished. Appearing in front of a brand new two story mansion in which Cassandra knew her sister and her husband would be asleep in there bed. Looking down at her daughter tears began to roll down her cheeks. She began speaking softly to the girl.

"I'm so sorry baby. One day you'll understand why I'm doing what I am. I'll always love you."

After ringing the door bell, Cassandra turned and walked over to the front gate. Turning back around, she noticed the lights on the second story of the mansion turn on.

"Goodbye Kira."

**Ok, that was the first chapter. Hope you all liked it to some extent. Please review and tell me what you think of it, even if you don't have an account with Fanfic. XOKaylaOX**


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Anything you find familiar, I do not own, unfortunately.

**April 23****rd****, 2006**

**Ipswich, Massachusetts**

**Snider Mansion**

"KIRA"

"Yeah?"

"It's time to get up, if you don't you'll be late for the first day back."

"I'm coming." Kira yelled through her bedroom down to her Aunt. 'Wouldn't want to be late my ass. I'd love to be late, or not go at all.' Kira muttered to herself as she got out of her bed.

"Ok, well I'm leaving now so I'll see you in two months ok?"

"WHAT?" Kira poked her head out of her bedroom and looked down the hall to her Aunts room. "What do you mean 2 _months_? Where are you going?"

"Business trip. To Australia. I told you last week that you're Uncle and I wouldn't be here for a couple of months. You didn't listen did you."

'It wasn't a question. Damn she knew me too well.' Kira thought.

"Maybe, wait what's the date?"

"April 23rd, why?" It was Aunt Sally's turn to look confused.

"Shit. Ah…..just wondering. I guess I'll see you when you get back, have fun." Kira rashly said goodbye, turned and rushed back into her bedroom shutting the door behind her leaving her Aunt in the hall shocked and confused.

After quickly throwing on her school uniform, grabbing her cell phone and checking the time to make sure she had enough time to do what she had to, Kira practically ran out of her room, down the stairs and out to her car. Putting her phone to her ear she started yelling into the phone.

"I need to talk to you. Meet me outside Nicky's Bar NOW!"  
Kira slammed her phone shut, got into her car and sped out of the driveway.

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKC

**Spencer Academy**

"Why do you always have to argue with everything? Why do you always have to be the outspoken one, the asshole?" A teenage girl screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Amanda, what the hell are you talking about?" The boy being yelled at asked.

"You asked me what was wrong with me. You asked what was bothering me. And that's exactly what I was just telling you Reid." Amanda Mathews was still yelling.

"I know I did but-" Reid Garwin was cut off by his best friend.

"Would you two shut up already!" Tyler Simms yelled as he walked around the corner. "I swear people on the other side of the school can hear you."

"What are they fighting about now Tyler?"

Tyler turned around to see Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry and Kate Tunney walking up to the group of three.

"I don't know and I really don't care. Classes start in a few minutes so I'll see you guys later. Stop fighting!" Tyler said sternly pointing at Reid and Amanda as he walked away.

"What's up his ass?" Reid muttered to himself. Unfortunately it wasn't soft enough as Amanda hit him over the head. He was starting to get angry. "Hey, what was that for?"

"Don't take that tone with me. And it was because you're an idiot."

Before Reid could reply Sarah Wenham walked up to the group, receiving groans from Reid and Pogue. Resulting in both boys earning a slap on the back of their heads by their girlfriends and a glare from Caleb.

"Guess what." Sarah spoke as she came to a stop in front of Caleb.

"You're moving back to Boston?" Reid said a little too hopefully.

"No dumbass, Kira's back from Europe!" She said with a smirk on her face while looking at Reid who grimaced.

"And why's that important?" Kate spoke up from next to Pogue.

"I don't know. Just figured I'd tell you guys. She looks really different."

"What do you mean by different?" Caleb asked his girlfriend.

"Well she's changed her hair mainly and I think she gained a little weight, but that's not a bad thing cause now she looks really good." Sarah spoke as she turned her head from looking at Kate to Caleb. "You won't see her till later today though cause she's doing something in the office. We should get going or we'll be late."

"Oh yeah, we wouldn't want that now would we!" Reid said sarcastically as they started walking to class.

**Meanwhile……**

"Do you think they'll like me?" A teenage girl asked the girl next to her.

"Of course they will. Your Kayla Spencer, everyone always likes you." The other girl stated.

"Thanks. Come on, if we don't go now I'll be late for first class." Kayla said grabbing her friends' hand.

The two girls walked to Kayla's first period class, stopping on the outside of the door to say goodbye.

"Ok so you know where all your rooms are for today don't you?"

"Yeah, I know. Will you be at lunch like you said you would be?" Kayla asked as she turned away from the class room door to face her friend.

"As far as I know." The girl looked down at her watch and then back up to Kayla. "I have to go. I'll see you at lunch. Good luck." She turned and walked away from Kayla barley hearing her last comment.

"Yeah, I'll need it." Turning to face the classroom door Kayla reached for the handle, turned it and walked into the room.

**Kay, that's chapter 2 done. Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. Don't just add this to alerts, please leave reviews! XOKaylaOX**


End file.
